Silenced rumors
by Darkoslim
Summary: Liara t'soni becomes good friends with the most envied, popular and seemingly "perfect" girl in school, Addison Shepard. Rumors spread and get the best of liara. Can her new friend and potential lover stop the bullies while shepard fights her own demons and past? High school Au. Femshep/liara tali/garrus femshep/miranda
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So, this story takes place in high school in the year 2195. It's basically a drama angsty fanfic just like high school is meant to be. I won't hold you up from the story with a long An so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Don't listen to the people who say that real life isn't like t<em>_he story books, because that's exactly what it's like. Especially, high school. Say what you want but I definitely know what I'm talking about, people get pregnant, people get picked on, shit people have sex in the stairway between classes. This shit really happens, of course it's hard to believe. That is if you've never been in high school. Maybe that shit just doesn't happen to you. See I've figured it out, everything in high school is hush hush, you know? On the down low. Everyone know everything but no one ever says it out loud. It's weird actually._

_It's silenced torture._

* * *

><p>"It's nothing she says, it's just the way she walks and the way she talks, it's everything." Liara t'soni admitted. Luckily, the chatter of the lunchroom covered liaras undying love confession for the most envied girl at the school. Addison Shepard. She was captain of the varsity bioball team since she was a freshman, she came from Britain and on her first day here she got into a serious relationship with her complete opposite the ice queen, Miranda Lawson. As far as everyone knew her life was perfect. she was perfect. The was her platinum blonde hair flowed and bounced when ever she moved and how her piercing but yet warming gray eyes struck you when she just glanced at you. She was perfect.<p>

"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" Tali zorrah screamed jumping up, grabbing the attention of the nearby tables.

Liara leaped at her friend, "Would you please be quiet!" The asari yelled in hushed tone. "It's bad enough that I told you, who knows how long before it just Bursts out of me."

Tali sat back down in her seat, "Alright. Okay I'm calm."

Liara cleared her throat, she picked up her fork. "Thank yo-"

"Eppppp!" Tali screeched giddily, "This is so exciting! You two would be so adorable together!"

"Nonono! Tali, that would never happen. That is just unimaginable to think that the most popular girl in the school would like me. She probably doesn't even know my name, let alone my existence."

Tali felt a pang of sympathy in her chest for her best friend. "Come on liara, Shepard hasn't dated anyone one since Miranda moved last year."

Liara sighed putting her hand in her hands, "And how does that make me feel any better?"

"Well, think about it this way it's not that she doesn't like you it's just she's…not looking for anyone." Tali continued, "Just think about me and garrus…"

And here we go again. Liara loved tali dearly but she and garrus varikain, aka shepard's bestfriend had this whole "fling" going on and ever since she hasn't shut up about him. Liara swears she brings him up in any situation if possible. She always just nods and tuned her out and think more about Shepard and how if she were here she wouldn't have to hear tali babbling on on and on about garrus.

"Please tali I do not wish to speak about garrus right now," Liara said as politely as ever. "you two went on a date once and moved on…well, he has at least."

Tali became silent. It scared liara she had to look up, of course she couldn't see the tornado of emotion that tali had going on behind her helmet but she could sense her feelings were hurt.

"Fine. We won't talk about garrus. But maybe we shouldn't talk at all." Tali stood up but liara grabbed her arm.

"Tali, I did not mean it-"

Tali hurried off before liara could finish her sentence.

The asari sighed helplessly, she burrowed her head in her hands. This whole her and Shepard falling in love thing wasn't going to work for obvious reasons, and she would just except that even though it hurt a little to actually let reality sink in.

"Geez, wonder what that was all about." Garrus said looking back at his bestfriend.

Shepard took a hefty bite of her bacon cheeseburger, "Wonder what what what's about?" Shepard said her mouth full of meats and cheese.

Garrus made a face, "…Uh yeah, tali just stormed off away from liara. Looks like they got into a fight. She looked pissed."

Shepard almost choked on her food, she swallowed it and began to laugh. "How could you tell behind that bucket?"

Garrus's manibles twitched, "I know because I can tell when she's mad, with or without her HELMET."

"Be serious garrus, you guys only went out on a date once and from what you've told me, it was terrible." Shepard said.

"Why don't you go over and talk to her?" Garrus suggested. "And would you put that burger down? You have to stay in shape for bioball season."

Shepard sat down her burger, "Talk to who?"

"Liara."

Shepard bit it her lip, "I…I don't think that's a good idea, she kicked my ass in biotics and it's kinda awkward between us."

Garrus frowned, or that's what Shepard thought you can't really tell with turians. "Would just go talk to her?"

"Alright. Alright. I will. When the bell rings." Shepard held up her hands in surrender.

The bell rung and everyone began to scatter, Shepard watched anxiously as liara began to gather her things.

"Damn you unfortunate coincidence." Shepard mumbled.

Shepard swerved past the people hurrying out of the mess hall, she wanted to lose sight of the asari but then she didn't. For some reason she was actually nervous to talk to quiet beauty in her bio tech class, she was so unapproachable with those big blue eyes, little freckle like things that no other asari had and that shy smile she always gave when someone spoke to her. Shepard also liked the cute way she always tripped over her words and blushed when she was nervous and god be damned if she wasn't the smartest girl to ever walk the face of the citadel, it always scared Shepard to talk to her because what would she say? She was so smart, way smarter than Shepard could ever be, the blonde didn't want to say the wrong thing or something stupid, which never seemed to fail.

"Hey liara! Wait up!" Shepard called, liara looked back at the jogging blonde, her eyes widening when she came to full stop to let Shepard catch up.

"Shepard?" That was the only thing she could say, why was Addison Shepard talking to little ole nerdy liara? They had never spoken. Ever. Well, that's not entirely true, they are sparing partners in biotics 101 but the only thing they say in there is "Good luck."

Shepard flashed her pearly white teeth, "Hi. I just wanted to talk to you a bit." The two began to walk. So far so good, don't screw this up.

Liaras heart stopped on a dime, starting up again twice as fast. "Oh? What about?"

"You and tali." Shepard looked at the questionable look on liaras face. "What I mean is, garrus saw- well mostly everyone saw the little argument you two had in the mess. And he was wondering what was up."

Liara looked down at her feet, "Oh. That. Well if garrus would have like to know should he not be the one talking to me?"

Shepard sucked her teeth, "You know, that's actually a good question. Well, it doesn't matter now I guess. But anyways what did happened?"

"…uh I…" liaras hands became clammy and sweaty around her books she squeezed to her chest. She couldn't tell Shepard that they were talking about how in love she was with her or how tali was so in love with garrus either, because let's face it, tali was crazy about that turian.

The asari gulped, hoping Shepard couldn't hear it. "I can not say. I think it would only cause more problem-"

"Look at Lola tryin' to bag her a blue one!"

Shepard and liara looked over at the voice, of course it was none other than James vega. He leaned against the wall with shepard's second best friend Jennifer nought, they had this cocky look on the both of their faces that Shepard knew she was about to get in trouble, nothing good ever ended with these two by her side.

"Chill vega." Shepard chuckled.

James stood up and approached Shepard, jack in tow. "What? All I'm saying is-"

"Don't say it." Shepard warned.

Liara furrowed her brows, "Do not say what?"

Jack smiled, "That-"

"Liara we're gonna be late for class, we should go." Shepard said pushing her towards their class.

Entering the gym later than everyone else, all eyes were on them. The two awkwardly walked to their sparring mat taking a seat criss-crossed beside each other. The whispers and mutters trailed back to liara and Shepard, some of them making the modest asari blush.

"Alright. Settle down." Ms. Samara said softly, like she always did, she rarely ever yelled but people always listened so she didn't have to, there were so many rumors about ms. Samara like, At one point she ran with a mercenary gang and discovered her talent for combat. But then she left, to raise her three daughters, but discovered, they were all Ardat-Yakshi, so she killed them all. The reason everyone believes this story is because she's pure blood and everyone knows if you're pure blood chances are you'll more than likely have ardat-yakshi children.

"Shepard. Liara. Would you two please stand?" Ms. Samara said, she walked between the two as the stood. "You two are my most eligible students for demonstrations. You are both strong willed. Determined. Equal." Samara said eyeing Shepard. "Yes, liara is more skilled and cautious with her attacks, which gives her an upper hand sometimes. But Shepard is faster and she is quick to find an opening in the strongest defenses, like liaras." Samara turned to liara. "Ms. T'soni could you please preform a warp?" Samara stepped back. "Shepard I want you to go completely on instinct of what you think would be the best way to deal with not being torn to pieces in this situation."

"What?!" Shepard eyes widen. Liara was beyond powerful and even though Shepard was good at biotics liaras was naturally better.

Liara activated her biotics pushing a warp toward Shepard without warning. Quickly, but nearly losing her balance Shepard formed a weak barrier around her, strong enough to block the energy. Sorta. Shepard flew back, colliding with the gyms silver metal bleachers. Everyone oo'd on impact, samara walked calmy over to Shepard while everyone, including liara rushed to the scene.

"Oh goddess Shepard! A-Are you alright? I did not mean- well I did but I-I did-"

"Way to go t'soni." Growled Ashley Williams. "So help me if she's injured just when bio-ball practice is about to began."

Liara bit her lip, "Sorry…I didn't mean to hit her that hard."

"Step away. Go off begin practice before ALL of you are given detention." Samara said from behind the crowd. "None of you would wish to have the same fate."

The horde descended, some of them giving liara grimy stares and bumping past her for possibly hurting their star player. Liara felt terrible, it was all her fault. If Shepard was hurt she would become an even bigger outcast nerd than she already was and even then no one hated her but now they would.

Shepard let out a low groan that chilled liara to the bones. "I saw my life flash before my eyes…" Shepard rubbed her head. "Man, no wonder I almost died, I make really bad choices." Shepard held out her hand with a smile, "Help?"

_Was she really joking at a time like this?_ Liara pulled up Shepard, even though she wasn't that strong so Shepard really did most of the work, it was the thought that count.

"Shepard I am so sorry! I-I should have given you a warning!" Liara apologized again.

"Liara I'm fine. Really. Don't be so hard on yourself." Shepard grinned even wider, liara could see the sincere happiness in those gray eyes but somehow she still felt guilty.

"But…but-"

Shepard took a hold of liaras shoulders. "Liara." The blonde winced, "I'm fine. Don't worry about what they said, I'll be fine." Shepard lost her balance, rushing to regain it. Samara and liara took hold of her before she crumpled to the ground.

Liara turned her nose up at the sound of Shepard spitting blood onto the floor.

"Sorry." Shepard said to samara.

"Please go to the nurse Shepard and stop worrying about everything else. You did good today, do not forget with greatness comes practice and pain." Samara let go of Shepard. "Liara, would you please Escort Shepard to the nurse."

Liara gave a nod before her and Shepard proceeded down the hall.

"I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have been more careful." Liara admitted. Again.

Shepard laughed. "I should've been better, I wasn't doing my best and I payed the price, lesson learned huh?"

_How could she blame_ _herself?__ I did this_. Liara shook her head, "Shepard I think you could take your own advice, this was in no possible way your fault. If anything you did the only thing you could do."

"Which to remind you isn't that good." Shepard opened the door for liara, "beauties first."

Liara turned a interesting shade of blue before rushing in the office before Shepard could see.

Shepard limped in following the asari, "Chakawas I'm baaaacck!" She said in a sing song voice." Shepard sat on the table In the white quite room, she glanced at the time before looking at the shy asari examining the room. "She must be at lunch now, she'll be back any minute I believe."

Liara turned around to the blonde, now that she thought about it she had never been in the company of her this long, it excited liara, it made her happy to know how nice Shepard was. But it also scared her, she never wanted to mess anything up.

Shepard lied down on the examining table, groaning and wincing on her way down. "Damn. I don't feel too good."

Liara gasped, cover her mouth in shock. "Shepard you are bleeding. Under your shirt."

Shepard wasted no time pulling the shirt over her head and looking at the bloodstains in the white shirt. "Aw. I liked this shirt."

Liara, caught in a daze from the half naked shepard in front of her, tried not look directly at her and forcing her eyes to only stare at shepard's gray ones and not her hard rippling tanned abs. She also tried not to eye the mysterious angry scars scatter here and there across her body, they looked full of pain and burden and liara didn't want to cross boundaries and say something offensive and ruined their…friendship. Were they friends?

"Liara?" Shepard called. She snapped her fingers. "Yo! T'soni!"

Liara shook her head, she realized in her time of thinking of ways not to get caught looking at the blonde she was staring right at her. "I was" liara tried her hardest not to blush, it was an automatic giveaway. "You look really bad." She blurted.

Shepard furrowed her brows, "Well that's a first, should I put my shirt back on?"

"No!" Liara said a little more alarmed than she should've. "Goddess no, I meant that you look bad- but! good… what I mean is your body looks more than amazing, it's quiet beautiful actually…" Shepard cocked a brow at the asari who was flushed a darker blue than ever before. She felt so small under shepard's gaze. Whenever the blonde stared at her with those big gray almond eyes Liara felt as if she was a pray to her, like a mouse and a snake, Shepard teasing her tantalizingly with just a stare, never knowing when or if she's going to pounce."goddess, that probably made it worst l-let me start ov-"

"Liara." Shepard said not trying laugh too hard, "As much as I would love to hear you ramble cutely all day, I was just joking, I knew what you meant."

Liara sighed, "I feel absolutely dunce yet relived all at once." She said resting her head in her hand.

Before laughing it off Shepard looked back at the clock. "I'm getting blood everywhere, and I don't know when chakawas will get back. Could you…patch me up?"

Liara looked at the long slash up and down shepard's abdomen that almost oozed with blood. It did look pretty bad and it was her fault, but if she did this that meant she had a bigger chance of messing up. Liara grabbed some sanitary wipes from a nerby drawer and began to cautiously wipe the blood away, "When I apply the medigel, you should feel a tingle and sting." Liara said.

Shepard nodded hesitantly, liara gently rubbed the medigel over the wound dragging out a small groan from the blonde.

Liara stopped,"Should I stop? Does it hurt too much?"

The blonde bit her lip, "Just keep going you're almost done."

Liara rubbed tenderly at the long slash until all of the medigel was gone. She never imagined she would be touching Shepard so intimately. Well it kinda was intimate, liara will take what she can. She's not complaining. And to her pleasure neither was Addison.

"The worst parts over now, could you try to sit up please?" Liara said politely. After that the asari felt a little shaky, she noticed that her hands were becoming jittery and sweaty. she had excepted that she couldn't just make it stop, she begged her body to calm down, trying to convince it as if it wasn't her herself feeling this way. G_et a hold of yourself t'soni! Even though you just massaged a half naked Shepard and she's watching you with those eyes and you can feel it! Goddess, I wish she wouldn't do that!_

"Uh, liara? Are you alright? I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" Shepard said cocking a brow.

Liara grabbed the gauze from the top shelf of the dresser, "What?" She tripped over her own feet walking back over to Shepard, quickly regaining her balance, she looked at the sexy lopsided grin Shepard was giving her, making her even more nervous. "No…it's just…I'm still a little overwhelmed by what happened in biotics 101." She lied. She wouldn't dare look into shepard's eyes, that would only deepen her blush and embarrassment.

Shepard knew she was lying, but decided not to tease her…even though that was starting to turn into something Shepard highly enjoyed.

"I said it's okay, it was my fault." Shepard said.

Liara wanted to protest but she learned Shepard was stubborn and once she had mind set there was no changing it, so instead she started wrapping the gauze around shepard's torso, making sure it was tight so it wouldn't slip off in the middle of class.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Shepard started.

_Oh no_. "Yes, what is it?" Liara said.

Shepard cleared her throat,"So you're insanely good at biotics, and even though I'm not really in any condition to be sparing with you, could you…you know teach me better control? It would really help me in bio-ball. We could go to my house and practice if you want and afterwards I can take you home."

Liara could help but smile widely at the offer, "I would love to Shepard, that sounds…off the chain.

Shepard chuckled. Then she became louder. Then she burst into fits of laughter, her laugh bouncing of the walls almost scaring liara. She liked it. "That!…that! Oh my god!" Shepard curled over with laughter. She wiped her her tears away and stopped when she saw a confused asari eyeing her.

"I am sorry but I'm having a hard time figuring out what is humorous. Did I use the saying wrong?" Liara said.

"No, it's just…that was unbelievably adorable. I just wouldn't expect you using really really old human slang." Shepard laughed.

liara gave small smile brushing off the blush with a little laugh. "I suppose that was completely out of character wasn't it? I've been researching human common interactions and customs recently."

The blonde gave one last chuckle. "You know, I think this is start to beautiful friendship."


	2. Chapter 2- Where it begun

_**Silenced Rumors.**_

**_Chapter two: Where it begun._**

* * *

><p>Shepard wasn't perfect at everything, that's just absurd. And even though she did however have her own ways of doing things and did them good didn't mean she did everything better than everyone else. Well, maybe just a little. Blake. That had been shepard's savior, now if you wanted perfect he was the man you were looking for. Blake shepard was Shepards father, her REAL father. He would do any and everything for Shepard and hannah, her mother. He would always say, "Addison. Every time you smile the world becomes a little less darker." So she did, every day she came home, she would hurry to greet her hero at the door with the biggest grin that she could possibly give without her face ripping into two. But one day, he didn't come home. She had called him over and over and over again with no answer. Of course like any eight year old would, she waited for him to come home. She would almost break her neck trying to run to the window to see if the cars coming and going were him, but it wasn't. None of them. After that hannah had become worried too, he wouldn't even pick up her calls, so she drove to his work to find out he left an hour ago. Later that night, Shepard and hannah had found out that he had been speeding home- so he could see his little girl waiting on him with that big smile. He got into a car wreck. He died on impact, the other driver was drunk and high on helix of course. Shepard was smart, she knew exactly what going on. But she had to be strong for her mom, that's what her dad would want. For them to be strong for each other, but hannah was a mess for while. After all, her parents just completely adored each other. she found out she was pregnant a month after the accident, she gave birth to a girl, tori. Shepard and tori were the only things hannah had left of Blake. At fifteen, Shepard joined a gang called the Tenth Street Reds, also being the year that hannah became a little more than friendly with some douche, named Daniel Young she meet at a nearby gym, they began to date and got married the next year, then he forced them to move to the citadel. It angered Shepard, more than anything had every had before, even when she saw the under the influence guy who murdered her father. She did some unmentionable things in that gang to provide for her mom just to get money, that still to this day she didn't say out loud…not like suck dick or something like that…but you know worst…er. And for what? For some dick to walk in her life and take over? She hated everything. That fucking steroid monkey micro dick step dad. Her mom. The world and even at one point her father, because he lied. The world never got a little brighter, not even when she smiled.<p>

000000000000000000000000000000

"_Bring your love baby I could bring my shame, Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain, I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here. Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink. Bring your body baby I could bring you fame. And that's my mother fucking words too, Just let me mother fucking love you…"_

Drama, singing or acting was kind of an outlet for Shepard. Of course, Daniel didn't approve because he thought drama club was for pussies. But Shepard loved it just as much as bioball or any other sport. But most of all singing and writing songs, they were always songs that related to her life, no one ever sensed that when she sung them. Except liara. Tali would always tease liara about always "stalking" Shepard while she sung in the auditorium, saying that she was, "Such a creep." But liara purely only did it for research. Or that's what she'll tell you if you ask. She would sit back stage and sway back and forth to shepard's sweet melodies. Concentrating on her words to decipher the meaning and emotion that poured out when she sung.

Liaras eyes opened at the stopping of the music. She stopped moving and stood quietly.

"Wow Shepard you never told me that you could sing!" Liara heard a girls voice say.

In shock and curiosity, liara walked over to the big velvet curtain and peeked through to the stage. _Who would be watching Shepard sing? Who knew that she even did this?…except me. _

"Thanks shi. I was kinda nervous, I haven't sung in front of people in a weeks." Shepard said.

Of course. It had to be shi'ara , she was always after Shepard. And of course Shepard was completely oblivious like she is with everyone else who was infatuated with her. Including me, luckily.

Shi'ara stepped a little closer, "Well. You did amazing." Her voice becoming a little more tantalizing. "And I think you deserve a reward…" she said looking up at shepard.

Shepard cocked a brow, "Well…okay? I don't know what kinda reward I could possibly get but uh…I wasn't that good."

_Why is must she always diminish her talents?_

"Say, how's about we go get something to eat after school? My treat." The asari offered.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah…no, I have to train after school with liara. Sh-"

Shi'ara held up her hands, "Wait. Wait. Wait. Nerd liara?"

"No. Liara. You know, smart, talented, gorgeous liara." Shepard deadpanned.

_She…stood up for me._ Liara smiled like a fool._ If only tali wasn't still angry with me, she would love to hear this! Oh, Shepard…oh goddess I really am a creep._

Shi'ara folded her arms, "From what I heard she purposely tried to kill you this morning, and now she's just trying to get on your good side so you will make her popular."

Liara felt a gasp leap out of her throat, quickly cutting it off by cupping her mouth. She stood there quietly, squinting her eyes almost shut, afraid if she blinked they would hear it and find her.

"What was that?" Shi'ara said.

Shepard looked around, "What was what?"

Shi'ara waved it away, "Never mind. The point is, she's using you!"

_I am not!…who would say such a thing?_

Shepard shook her head, "Nah. Liaras not like you guys, she's a real friend. Thanks for the…warning? But I'm fine. It's getting late, I should go."

Shepard began to walk away before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Shepard wait." Shi'ara spun the blonde around. "Here's your reward." The asari grabbed shepard's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

Liaras eyes widened. _How…what?!_ She felt angry. Disgusted. Sad. Slightly hungry. She felt like her heart would explode. Liara couldn't take this any longer. Something had to be done. She pushed opened the curtains, shocking Shepard away from the kiss.

"Oh! Um…Shepard. I was just looking for you… am I-"

Shepard wiped her mouth, "Uh no no, shi'ara was just uh…"

Shi'ara licked her lips, "Giving out star the reward she deserves."

"Right!" Shepard yelled but then shook her head. "I mean no! Th-that's not right."

Liara nodded. "I see…"

Shi'ara flashed a devious smirk toward liara, then looking back at the dazed and confused blonde. "Talk to you later Shepard. Give me a call if you change your mind."

All Shepard could do is nod and watch shi'ara sway out the room.

Liara cleared her throat, "Well…are you ready to go?"

"Uh sure, just let me grab my kiss- keys! I Mean keys…dammit."

* * *

><p>The car ride was kinda quiet, and a tad bit uncomfortable. Liara couldn't bring it up because she didn't want to over step her boundaries, they were friends apparently but would not being noisy and asking questions about it make it seem like they're not?<p>

"About what happened in the auditorium…I don't know where that came from. But when you stepped in that was reallllly…awkward."

"Yes. Yes it was…I over heard shi'ara speaking badly about me. Thank you for standing up for me Shepard, I appreciate it."

"No problem, that's what friends are for liara." Shepard continued casually, "So! I haven't seen too many dogs around here, have you ever seen one before?"

Liara furrowed her brows, "What is a…dog?"

Shepard smirked at her naiveness. "Well, they're kinda like…varen but friendlier and cuter and hairier. There are many different types, but mine just so happens to be a German Shepard named wolf. They're really beautiful creatures, some of them. Usually Humans keep them as pets."

"I'm actually excited to see it, do they bite?"

"Sometimes, but mine licks. That just means he likes you, He's a softie." Shepard said.

Liara smiled, "I can see where he gets it from."

Shepard looked at liara with the biggest grin she's ever given her, "Wow. Wow. I can't believe you just called me soft."

Liara giggled, "Why, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You just wait, my little sister will tell you just how tough her big sister is." Shepard chuckled.

Liara could hear the joy in shepard's voice when she talked about her sister, she smiled. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah." Shepard said leaning back in the driver seat with a lopsided grin. "She's nine. She thinks she knows everything, her names tori. She'll talk your head off and will play for hours, she's sweet though, she's gonna love you."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"So what about you? Do you have any siblings?" Shepard asked.

Liara sighed, "Sadly, no. I spent most of my childhood without any social interactions with anything living thing except sad enough to say, my mother."

Shepard laughed, "Wow. That made me want to cry, and I thought my childhood was rough."

Liara pushed shepard's shoulder with a little laugh, "It's not funny."

"I thought asari were suppose to be the social butterflies of the universe, you're like socially disabled…more like crippled." Shepard laughed even harder.

"Ha ha very funny Shepard." Liara smiled.

Shepard laughed inwardly, "Hm, sarcasm huh? You're catching on to humans faster than I thought."

Shepard's car came to a hault, parking in front of a two story Victorian style home. It was actually quite lovely, white with red window shutters that matched the roses place neatly in rows of two creating a walk way to the door, The huge yard covered in fresh green cut grass, it screamed perfect.

Shepard got out the car hurrying to open liaras door. "Milady." Liara thanked the blonde when she shut the door behind her.

"Oh!" Shepard jumped in front of liara. "I should probably go first."

Shepard grabbed her keys, she could already hear her barking dog rushing to greet her at the door, she unlocked the door and entered. Wolf bounced up and down at the sight of his master, but quickly stopping once seeing the mysterious person beside his best friend.

Wolf cocked his head to the side one ear up and the other down.

Liara hid behind Shepard, "What is he doing?" She whispered.

"He's just checking you out." Shepard crouched down to wolf. "This is liara. She's really pretty isn't she, boy?"

Liara blushed, "He can't understand you."

Shepard chuckled, "Watch. Wolf, liaras pretty isn't she boy? Bark once for yes bark twice for no."

Wolf stood up and walked closer to the asari, liara was so nervous but didn't want Shepard to know. So she kept her cool and took deep slow breaths. The dog sniffed liara, he looked back at Shepard with his brown eyes and barked once.

Shepard stood. "See, told you.

"Is that sissy?!" A distant voice called.

Little foot steps could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"Here she comes." Shepard warned.

A little girl with big gray almond eyes and red hair came yelling and bouncing toward Shepard. Liara smiled as she watched Shepard scoop up the little girl in her arms and spin her around, squeals of delight coming from the girl.

"Hey sunshine! How was your day at school?" Shepard smiled.

"Omg it was fabulous! First we had recess and me and my asari bestie, Sarah-" tori eyed the person behind her sister, "hold up! hold up!" She said putting her hands up.

"What? What?" Shepard chuckled.

"You! Have a asari friend too?!" Tori said looking at liara."

"Yep, her names liara. She's helping me with biotics, she's crazy good." Shepard said.

"Nice to meet you tori." Liara smiled.

"Wow sissy she's pretty! She even sounds pretty!" Tori motioned for liara to lean in, liara leaned over inches away from the little girl. "Run away as fast as you can, my sister can be a little nuts-"

"Alright!" Shepard put down her sister. "Why don't you go play outside?"

Liara laughed, "Don't worry tori. I can take her."

"The sass with you today!" Shepard said.

"Yeah, she's kinda a softie." Tori giggled before running off.

"Told you." Liara said as a matter of fact.

The awkwardness had deteriorated along with that feeling of worrying about saying the wrong thing, it's like they had known each other forever. Liara never knew Shepard had such a rounded personality, she wondered how her and Miranda had ever became so emotionally evolved in each other, Shepard was SO nice and such a great person to be around and Miranda was cold and calculating and would push everyone away. But was she really like that behind closed doors? Liara almost wanted to ask but that feeling did stick in the back of her mind.

"What is all that damn noise for?" A man yelled.

Liara heart shook from the voice and seeing Shepard tense up wasn't very soothing either.

A man, about six-four- which wasn't that much taller than the six-two blonde, one hundred and fifty-six ponds of muscle came around the corner with nothing but anger in his black eyes.

"Nothing. Daniel." Shepard said.

"Dont call me by my first name like you pay bills around here." He growled, the mans eyes darted to liara. "Who is this? Didn't I tell you not to have people in my house?"

Shepard clenched her fist, "This isn't your damn house. I wish my mum would kick your sorry ass out already!"

Liara eyes widened, this was strange. She had never seen Shepard with such rage, and even if she did get mad not this much and not this quickly.

"Shepard, I could go if that is what you want?" Liara said. Liara was raised with the utmost manners but she did not appreciate how this man was talking to her friend, she would listen and do as she was told but if there was one thing her father taught her was, "don't give respect to people who didn't return the favor, now go get me a beer."

"Yes-"

"No. It's fine, tori should be outside in the back. Could you go out and wait for me please?" Shepard said.

Liara nodded, she didn't want to leave Shepard alone. Something about that man probably her father didn't seem right. Liara could hear them yelling and cursing when she closed the sliding door completely. Liara made her way down the wooden stairs leaning to the big opened yard.

"Liara! Over here!" Tori called her strawberry hair shinning in the sun.

Liara walked over to the girl and sat down in front of her. The little girl sighed, "You know, they always fight like that. Sometimes they fight FIGHT."

"Goddess, that's terrible. How could he hurt her?" Liara said looking a little mortified.

Tori shrugged. "Well, my sister is tough. She gets beat up and sometimes he does too. She protects me and mummy, she hates him. I do too. He not our real dad anyhow."

"She certainly is…" liara said, drifting off to thoughts of just how amazing the blonde was.

"Hey?"

Liara snapped back to reality, "Yes?"

"You aren't my sisters girlfriend or anything are you?" Tori asked.

I wish. Liara felt tingling in her cheeks, "No…no. Your sister is just my friend."

"Oh…It's just she looks at you the way she use to look at Miranda." Tori smiled, "I think she might have a thing for blue eyes."

"Hey, sorry about that."

Liara turned around to Shepard waking toward them. Her hair blowing in the cool summer wind and the way her gray eyes shimmered in the sunlight, but then liaras heart stopped. "Shepard? What-"

Shepard shushed liara, "We'll talk about it later I'm fine." Shepard sat down criss-crossed. "So what are we talking about?"

Liara kept staring at the purple bruise under shepard's left eye. How dare he ruin her beauty?

"Just girl talk. None of your business." Tori laughed.

"What? I'm a girl too." Shepard smiled.

Tori raised her brows, "Since when?"

Shepard squinted her eyes, "I have a feeling we have a problem."

The red head stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "You wanna go?!"

Shepard shielded herself, "Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"

A smile spread across Tori's face, "You better if you know what's good for you. And since you were such a good little punk I'll pick you some flowers, because I'm just that nice." Tori ran off and began picking nearby flowers.

Shepard shook her head with a smile, turning her attention back to liara who had never stopped staring at the bruise below her eye.

"Well he hit me…" Shepard said pressing her lips together. "It's gonna swell but I'll put some ice on it and uh…"

Liara reached out and grazed the wound with her finger tips, "It looks painful. Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine I always am." Shepard smiled. "No worries, I hit him just as hard, but anyways changing the subject. We should get started."

"What?"

Shepard stood helping liara up, "You know biotics?" Shepard looked down at their hands, "you can let go anytime."

Liara pulled away with a little blush, "Oh…sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? I said you could I didn't say you had to." Shepard smiled.

Liara looked down at her feet feeling that awkwardness and shyness feeling her back up, "I-I just th-"

"And she's back ladies and gentlemen! Where's that sassy sarcasm now Hm?" Shepard winked. "Oh and by the way I was going easy on you in bio today just to make that clear."

Liara crossed her arms as she activated her biotics, "If that's what you have to tell yourself."

Shepard clenched her chest with a chuckle, "Ouch! You have wounded me." She activated her biotics, "Maybe I should return the favor?"

* * *

><p>"My house is right up here on the left."<p>

Liara was so excited to get home, and not because she had just single handedly had the best day of her entire existence but to tell tali all about how this had been the best day of entire existence. Of course she could have gone without ripping her clothing to pieces with all the biotic training but she had spent the whole day with the girl that she never thought in a million years would speak to her! And yeah, there was still those awkward moments whenever the blonde would say something that would make liara blush and yeah, there was still boundaries that liara couldn't cross and then where liara couldn't tell if Shepard was flirting with her or just being her charming self and the asari didn't know what to say and just decided looking like an idiot. Other than that everything was amazing.

Shepard let out a low whistle, "Wow. Cool house." Shepard stopped the car and looked at liara, "I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are those freckles on your face or what? Because I love them. And are your eyebrows tattooed on?" Shepard said.

Liara let out a small laugh, "Goodnight Shepard." Liara climbed out of the car closing the door behind her.

Shepard rolled down her car window, "Oh come on don't leave me in suspense!" She yelled out to the asaris back side. "Could you at least tell me if you were born with those eyebrows?! Or did they just like appear?!"

"Goodnight." Liara hollered back.

Liara rushed inside her house closing the door behind quietly, she slid down the door with a deep sigh. Shepard was beyond great. She was better than liara could ever imagine! Liara peeked out the window, the skycar had just began to ride smoothly down the citadels silent streets.

"Ahhhh!" Liara squealed. She took her a deep breath, "Calm down t'soni, you have spending too much time around tali. It was just practice with Shepard. She's a person. You are a person. These things happen."

A big giddy smile spread across liaras face. She ran up the stairs to her room like a a flash of lightning. She belly flopped on her queen sized bed and activated her omni tool.

"Call tali." She commanded.

"Calling tali…please hold."

Liara felt a little uneasy, that's right tali was mad at her. And now she wanted to talk about Shepard like her friend wanted to talk about garrus. Was that selfish? Of course it was but liara would listen to tali ramble on and on about her turian "lover" and liara used lover loosely.

"Well well well look what the varen drug in." Tali said her arms crossed, her holovid shimmering in the dark.

"Tali I called to apologize, it was foolish of me to think talking to my friend in such a way was okay." Liara said.

Tali sat there in silence. "Okay, I forgive you." Liara sighed with relief but then tali continued, "just answer me this liara, and you swear you will tell me the truth."

Liara didn't even hesitate, "Yes! Of course!"

"What in the keelah are you doing at shepard's house?!" Tali screamed.

Liara winced, "Will you be quite? I don't my mother and father to wake up! And…and how did you know?"

"The whole school is talking about!" Tali yelled in a hush tone. "So?"

Liara laid her forehead in her hand, "Goddess the entire school? This is terrible, Shepard needed some help in biotics, so her and I went to her house and trained. It was nothing I can assure you."

Tali shook her head, "Come on liara I'm your best friend. Tell me everything. I know you didn't just call me to apologize."

Liara bit her lip to hold back her smile but she couldn't, "Okay! It was voniferus! She is so nice and she is so great with her little sister. Her little sister is so precious! But…there is one thing…"

"What?"

"I should not say. It's not my right." Liara said.

"Okay. Okay. I understand, but I have some great news!" Tali smiled. probably.

"What is it?"

"Garrus and I are going to this party Saturday and Shepard, will definitely be there you should come…if you know what I mean?"

Liara shook her head, "No. I have no idea what you mean."

The door swung open and revealed an much older asari.

"There you are!" Aethyta smiled, "So little wing where have you been? It's a little late to just now be getting home."

Tali laughed, "Little wing?"

Liara blushed with annoyance, she ended the call. Looking back at her father as she sat down on the foot of the bed, "I was just caught up at the…uh library."

Aethyta nodded, "Nice try kid. Now Where were you? And don't try to lie again because you're shit at it, and don't think I didn't see that blonde human girl in that car."

Liara sighed, "Alright. Her name is Addison Shepard, she is a girl from school and I went to her home to help her with her biotics."

"Ah, I knew this day would come. My little wing was experimenting for the first time.-"

"Wait what?"

Aethyta place her hand on liaras, "It's okay liara. I remember the first time your mother and I had sex, we used biotics and boy did we wreck the fucking room, nezzie was an anima-"

"Ahhhhhh!" Liara pushed her father out the room. "Get out! Please father I do not wish to speak about…about that!" Liara pushed aethyta out the door.

"Just please tell me you at least were on top!"

"We-we didn't even do that!" Liara closed the door, "Goodnight father!"

"Doggy style then?!"


	3. Chapter 3- spending time

**_Silenced Rumors_**

**_chapter three: Spending time._**

* * *

><p>"Little wing. Little wing… Get the hell up!"<p>

Liara shot up in her bed, "Yes!" She wiped the saliva from the corner of her mouth, "Who is it?"

"Well I'll give you a hint. It's the best dad in the world that you keep secrets from."

The asari rolled her eyes, "Father, I told you. Shepard and I did none of those obscure obscenities that you say." Liara yawned. "What time is it?" She threw the covers off of her, goosebumps engulfed her body when the cold air hit her skin, She hastily walked over to the door.

"Oh about six thirty." Said a strange voice.

Liara furrowed her brows, "father?" She opened the door.

Shepard smiled, "How ya doin'?" The blonde looked down with a cocked brow. "Really? Hanar panties?"

Liara slammed the door, causing the entire house to shake or that's what it felt like to her, then again the room was spinning. She felt drained from all the blood leaving the rest of her body and retreating to her cheeks.

"What! W-what?! What are you doing here?!" A muffled voice said from the other side of the door.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, "I uh…was in the neighborhood. And I thought I would take you out to breakfast before school."

"Goddess…th-this is insane!" Liara scattered throughout her room sorting though her neatly folded clothes. "I can't believe she saw me in my underwear!" She yelled quietly to herself.

"Uh you know what? This…this is weird isn't it? I just saw you in your underwear, this is unexpected. I should go probably." Shepard yelled.

Liara hoisted up her skirt and tugged on her sweater vest. "No! No! It's alright, I am almost finished." The asari sprinted to the bathroom, she turned on water splashing water on her face and and began brushing her teeth.

"I'll wait downstairs alright?"

"Okay!" Liara yelled spitting toothpaste everywhere. "Ew…"

Shepard trotted down the stairs, she passed by a mirror only to back up and Check herself out. She smoothed out her uniform khakis and sweater vest, her hair was perfectly parted to the side and brushed. She hated it. It was too perfect. The blonde groaned as she tried to make her hair look terrible but failed miserably. Sighing in defeat she took off her sunglasses and examined the ugly bruise that were now on both of her eyes. Of course not to long before liara left, her and Daniel had got into another fight.

_I'm a deadbeat?! You were a fucking dirty street gang member before I came along! I should send your ass straight to jail! You worthless piece of shit!_

"So you're the girl giving my girl the business?"

Shepard quickly put back on her glasses before turning around. "…the business?"

Aethyta stretched out a hand for Shepard to take. "Matriarch aethyta, liaras father."

"Addison Shepard." Shepard shook the hand firmly before letting go. "Nice to meet you. You have a lovely home and daughter."

Aethyta crossed her arms."Yeah yeah you too kid, Now tell me. Because my own daughter is too…embarrassed to, was she on top?"

Shepard smiled with one brow up, "Excuse me?"

"Aethyta, dear? Are you ready for another roun- oh!" A another asari came from upstairs, she quickly closed her robe when she saw the blonde human with a very amused look on her face. "Um hello. And who are you?" She said walking toward Shepard.

"I'm Addison Shepard, I'm from liaras school I was gonna take her out for breakfast before school,which…" Shepard looked at her watch, "we might be late for."

"I'm matriarch benezia, please to meet you."

"I'm ready to go Shepard." Liara said walking down the stairs. "Although mentally I am still not."

"You look great." Shepard said, "It's only about five til seven we still I say have…thirty minutes to eat breakfast."

"Ohhh so this is Shepard? The charming human from school?" Benezia said.

"Uhh…come on Shepard we are already off schedule!" Liara said dragging The blonde to the door.

"Nice to meet you mrs. T'soni and mrs. T'soni!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, come on."<p>

Liara swallowed her bacon. She had never had it before but man did she love it. Some of it was sweet, some were salt, savory, crunchy, chewy, the consistency and flavors never ended. She wanted more, but since Shepard was paying she didn't want oblige, or seem fat. She highly doubted Shepard would mind. She just wasn't judgmental. "Excuse me?"

"The Hanar panties, we can't just not talk about how cute it was." Shepard smiled.

Liara laughed softly, "That was far from cute it was utterly embarrassing." She shook her head, "I do not know what's worst that or the even more incredulous conversation you probably had with my father."

Shepard chuckled, "Yeah. About that, what is the business and when did I give it to you? And why did she ask were you on top?"

"I have no ide-"

"That's just crazy talk! Of course you'd be on top!" Shepard casually peered up from her plate of food at the quiet asari. "Kidding. Don't get your blasto panties in wad."

"Goddess I am never going to live this one down am I?" Liara said.

"Well, not as long as I'm around, and it's gonna be pretty hard to get rid of me now that I've seen you." Shepard laid her hand on top of liaras, "The real you."

_What is this? This has to be a dream._ Liara felt weak, she couldn't move anything on her body if she tried. "The real me?"

"I remember how we use to be like that, don't you elan?" A woman from nearby table whispered. She turned to Shepard with a smile, "excuse me What are you two? College freshman?"

"Actually were high school seniors." Shepard smiled.

"Oh high school sweet hearts? This is elan, my wife, We use to be just like you two, young and in love. I'm Debby by the way." The woman said.

Shepard looked toward liara shaking her head and back to Debby, "Oh…um we're…not high school sweet hearts? We're just friends." Shepard pulled her hand away. "Just friends… two peas in a pod. Amigos."

Liara nodded, "Correct. Two peas in a pod…?"

"Don't worry." Debby begun, "I even said that at once."

Elan groaned, "Not this again."

"Yes this again! You know what? don't we every have cute little breakfast dates huh?!" Debby screamed.

Elan slammed her fist on the table,"What do you call this!?"

Shepard looked at liara, "Let's go." She mouthed.

Liara nodded, "Please."

Shepard quickly laid a few credit chits on the table and the two hurried out of the building rushing to get in the car.

"I hope we are never like that." Liara started, "That would put too much stress on our children." Liara looked over to the confused blonde. "Kidding."

Shepard laughed, "Okay. okay. You actually had me going for a second…besides there's no way I could date a girl who wears blasto panties."

Liara smiled, "Thank you for the breakfast, it was delicious…and I can not date a girl who doesn't appreciate the finer things such as intergalactic specter hanar based panties."

Shepard fell into bits of laughter all the way down the road, "That was cute. You're cute."

Liara blushed but kept up with the conversation, "What? What did I say?" She smiled.

"…Panties. It's the way you said it, your voice has this soft echoey feel to it, and it was just…" Shepard shrugged. "Cute."

Liara stayed quiet for a while, before talking. "Shepard? What is your definition of cute? If I might ask."

Shepard pressed her lips together, "Hm. That's hard. I mean there's different types of cute. I think my little sister is cute, I think my dog is cute, I think old people are cute, I think your cute but not in the way of any of those other ways. More of a…I could see myself…you know…possibly maybe having a little crush on you. Even with the as you said utterly embarrassing blasto panties."

"Cru-"

The Skycar came to an lurching hault, students in the parking lot turned their attention toward the two cars that nearly crashed into each other. Shepard cursed under her breath, her heart slowing down once she was able to breathe again. She turned toward liara, the asari panted heavily like a dog in heat. She had a death grip on the seatbelt and shepard's hand that had been laying precariously in her lap.

"Shit. That was fucking close." Shepard said running a hand through her neat hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Liara said becoming less tense, she let go of shepard's hand. "Sorry." Her cheeks becoming a little darker than the rest of her.

"It's alright." Shepard looked ahead at the idiot who almost caused the crash. "I'll be right back." Shepard got out of the car and closed the door. She approached the car, trying to calm down before she dented who's ever car it was.

"Hey. You kinda almost killed us back there Jacob." Shepard said.

Jacob Taylor, use to love everyone, everything and anything. Good guy, straight A's social butterfly. But not anymore, he hates Shepard to the core. After Shepard moved here and got into relationship with his "ex" if that's what you want to call it, miranda was drunk and it got the best of her and they "hooked up" he only got to third base but he tells everyone he went all the way, but shepard's seen Miranda's vagina on multiple occasions and there has never been a penis in it…suprisingly. Now he drowns his misery that once brought him happiness, liquor.

Jacob got out the car and slammed the car door. "So? You think just because your big cheese that you can talk to me anyway you want?"

Shepard's nose curled up at the smell of alcohol on his breath, "Big cheese? Are you drunk?"

"Yeah. I am." Jacob said, then he laughed. "You know, it's actually quite funny. If you had of died when we got into a car wreck you and your dad would hav-"

Shepard shoved Jacob against his car. "I would keep my fucking mouth if I were you."

A crowd gathered around the two, everyone of course with their omni tools out. Vega stepped forward, "Aye Lola chill he's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Move! move! outta my fucking way!" Jack pushed pass the spectators and walked toward Shepard. "Nah vega fuck that shit. This just got personal. 'Cause I didn't find that shit funny at all."

Jacob laughed harder, "You think people are suppose to feel sorry for you just because your dad died? You too jack, just because you're a fucking orphan and you supposedly grew up on the streets you think you scare everybody, now you deserve sympathy jack, because of how pathetic you are."

Shepard grabbed Jacob by the collar, "You fucking prick! I outta beat the living crap out of you."

Liara finally got out of the car and hurried to the scene. "Shepard do not do anything you might regret!"

"Come on Shepard do it. Show everyone here that you're not the perfect little bitch that everyone makes you out to be." Jacob smiled.

Shepard could feel her blood boiling, her heart pumping like a steam engine.

"Shepard please." Liara begged.

Shepard activated her biotics and pushed Jacob into his car, "I won't give you the satisfaction of me kicking your twisted ass. But I have no control over what jack does to you. You better hope you see another day."

Jack cracked her knuckles, "Oh and trust me I don't have anything holding me back."

Shepard hopped back in her car with liara in tow, everyone either watched Shepard drive to find a parking spot or jack mercilessly beat Jacob to a pulp. Shepard actually use to like Jacob even though he countlessly tried to steal Miranda away from her.

Liara hesitated, "Do you want to talk about what happened? What was he talking about? I thought Daniel was your father."

Shepard sighed, "Daniel is my step dad…my dad died in a car crash a long time ago…some idiot driving drunk and under the influence of helix."

Liara laid her hand on shepard's. "Shepard i am so sorry."

Shepard interlocked their fingers, "Thanks. You're really a good friend."

Shepard parked her car. "I don't even want to for to school." Shepard laid her head back on the seat, she looked down at their hands. "You can let go anytime."

"Sorry…again." Liara tried to pull away, but Shepard had a grip on her.

"I didn't say you had to." Shepard smirked wearily. "Panties."

* * *

><p>"Ladies! Ladies! I understand you all want the role of grace! But only one of can be!" Udina yelled, "All of you were dreadful anyways."<p>

Kelly chambers pushed forward through the crowd of girls, "If anyone's being grace it's me! No is allowed to kiss Shepard…well except Miranda because she would totally punch me if she was here."

Udina rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You all are her because you want a love scene with Addison Shepard?!"

"Yes!" All of them yelled.

The drama teacher sighed, "I swear this school treat Shepard as if she's some sort of royalty."

Shepard bounced down the stairs of the auditorium as the bell rung for lunch. She was beyond excited to get to lunch and sit with liara. Maybe. There was that feeling in her chest that said: "you're spending too much time with her. You're gonna bring her into your fucked up world and lose a great friend. Shepard walked through the hallway as if the "dispute" with Jacob never happen. Although Shepard wasn't really thinking too much about it, she wondered what had happened to jack. Did she get caught eventually? Shepard prayed she didn't. Jacob deserves everything he got handed to him and no it wasn't because he was talking about her father it's because he disrespected jack. He has no idea what she's been through, what her and Shepard had been through together.

Running with the reds every night. Doing things she was proud of and didn't think she would do everyday. See grouse things that could haunt your dreams if you weren't insane enough to Handel them. Because to do crazy things you had to be a little insane yourself.

"Attention seniors, excuse the interruption, if you have not returned your field trip form to omega, please do so by the end on sixth period today. Thank you."

Shepard smiled, she hoped liara was going. They could share a room and stay up talking about nothing and watching scary movies, so scary they end up sleeping in the same bed and then cuddling throughout the night with a little kiss on the cheek or forehead or lips or- wait what?

Shepard stopped in her tracks, "wait what?"

"Shepard! Yo! Lola! Wait up." Vega said jogging to catch up with Shepard. "Hey Lola. You alright? What happen this morning was uh…a little tense."

"Yeah I'm fine." Shepard said shaking her head as they began to walk to the mess.

"You sure? You seem a little uneasy?" Vega said.

"Nah, it's not about that." Shepard bit her lip. "What happen to jack by the way?"

Vega shrugged, "Oh she got away, she should be somewhere around here. Probably at lunch, Of course nobody squealed on her. They didn't want what ever she was serving up."

The loud chatter of the mess got quieter as Shepard entered.

"Jesus. You get into one fight." Shepard mumbled.

Vega laughed, "You didn't even fight."

"I know that!"

Shepard grabbed a salad and water, she surveyed the lunchroom for the girl she had been wanting to see all day. In a friend way. Really.

"Aye Lola come one. Joker, jack and garrus are waiting." Vega said.

Shepard found liara, she was looking back at her. The blonde waved with a smile, getting a wave with an even bigger shy smile back.

"Uh I'll catch up with you guys later. Okay?" Shepard said.

James followed shepard's eyes and smiled once he saw who she was looking at. "Okay Lola…" he began to walk away. "Once you go blue nothing else will ever doooooo." He called in a sing songy voice.

Shepard smirked, "Blow me vega." She walked over to where liara sat with feron and tali.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Shepard asked.

Liara smiled, "Of course!" The asari looked her Drell friend. "Feron could you please move down a seat? To make some room for Shepard."

Feron rolled his eyes, "Of course." The Drell moved down, Shepard taking his seat in a Matter of seconds.

"So, liara I've been meaning to ask you are you going on that overnight trip to omega?" Shepard said taking a big bite of her salad.

"Oh. That. I am not sure if my mother will let me go." Liara said.

"Oh come on liara, everyone's going." Tali exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could room together." Shepard flashed her teeth. "If that's okay with you of course."

Liara looked dazed, _what did she mean by that?_ She felt a pinch from behind her. She realized she had been staring at Shepard. "Ow-yes! I would love to. That is if I am even able to go."

"Great." Shepard smiled, "After school my house, Yeah?" Shepard said devouring the rest of her salad. The blonde stood up.

"…yeah." Liara said softly.

Shepard smiled, "Awesome, see you later. I'll be In the auditorium."

"Epp! This is perfect. Soon you guys will be dating and me and garrus will be too then we can double date!" Tali smiled.

Liara shook her head, "No no. Shepard and I are just friends."

"Good." Feron huffed. "Shepard is nothing but bad news. She has problems."

"Everyone has problems feron," liara frowned, "You do not know anything about her."

Feron stood. "Yeah? Well neither do you! And I feel like I don't know you either."


	4. Chapter 4- No worries

_**silenced rumors**_

_**chapter four: No worries.**_

* * *

><p>It was a rational thought. Liara thought and thought and thought but was still brought to no answer. Did Shepard like her? Even if the blonde did have a "crush" on her the even bigger question would be, is she going to get asked out? Liara had never kissed anyone or hugged anyone intimately, the farthest she had ever gotten to doing something…frisky? Was holding hands, and that was with Shepard. And it wasn't like they walked around the school or other places with their hands locked swinging them back and forth as they skipped down the hallway. It was just out of consolation, save for that time in the diner that they went to that very morning for breakfast.<p>

"And here is m- hold on." Shepard picked up a pair of boxers lying on her floor and threw it a nearby hamper. "Lovely room…feel free to snoop. Mi casa es su casa. Or something like that."

Liara never thought she would see shepard's room, unless she was looking through a window up in a tree somewhere. For research…of course. The room was smaller than her own but it was cozy. There were posters of video games and movies liara had never heard of, all of them things possibly from earth, various guitars hanging on the walls that were filled to brim with awards and trophies and a little drum set in the far corner, Her bed was slightly unmade but liara didn't mind. She could just picture herself lying down in the big comfy queen size bed, or maybe her and Shepard wrestling and playing around in the dark…or something a little more gentle. Liara looked at the pictures beside shepard's desktop terminal, she picked up the picture, a little smile stretching across her face and also a little laugh she tried to contain.

"Oh god, I should've hid that instead of my underwear." Shepard laughed. "I think that's when I uh…" Shepard came up behind liara. "I was siiiix? Maybe seven. That's my dad by the way."

Shepard had been missing of her two front and bottom teeth, she had some sort of brown stuff smeared over her mouth and cheeks and she still was smiling, as if she didn't have a care in the world. The blonde man beside her suffered the same chocolate covered fate as he smiled aimlessly.

"I think this is what I would call cute." Liara smiled.

"So you do think I'm cute?" Shepard said coming a little closer.

Liara faced Shepard with a slight blush across her cheeks. "Perhaps…"

Shepard cocked a brow, "Yeah? Well…" the blonde caressed liaras burning face. "If that perhaps is leaning towards a yes…then the feeling is VERY mutual." Shepard's thumb grazed liaras bottem lip, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"No, But I would not mind hearing it." Liara whispered.

Shepard lifted the asaris chin, taking her other hand, placing it on her lower back and bringing her body closer. "You're beautiful." Shepard leaned close to liaras neck, "And I want you know that."

Liara shivered as shepard's breath tickled her neck, she writhed in the blondes arms making Shepard smile down at her. "Goddess…" liara said feeling as little but light headed. She could feel a warm feeling building in the pit of her stomach.

"Close your eyes. Your beautiful blue eyes." Shepard whispered.

Liara obeyed, she closed her eyes. She could feel shepard's face inches away from hers. "Sh-"

Shepard silenced her, "Sh…now, open them."

Liaras eyes fluttered opened, she was staring up at the ceiling. Her body was completely relaxed but also slightly throbbing in pain. She felt her forehead was also throbbing, she winced as she tried to sit up, falling back immediately onto the soft bed beneath her. She took in her surroundings, the lights were off and the only light was from the street light from outside the window, but she could make out it was definitely not her room, but shepard's.

"Shepard?"

The asari could hear footsteps coming from down the hallway. She tensed up at the sound, praying to the goddess above it wasn't that crude Daniel. She listened closely when the foot steps sped up stopping at the door to shepard's room.

The door opened slowly, eventually opening all the way revealing shepard. Liara sighed in relief. The blonde flipped on the lights keeping her eyes trained on the asari on her bed.

"Glad to see you're awake.." She said speaking softly as she closed the door, She dangled a greasy bag of food. "Bacon cheeseburgers? I know you like bacon by the way you devoured it at that diner." Shepard laid her sunglasses on her dresser beside the door.

Liara blushed, she felt so vulnerable. She had just woken up, no telling how bad she was looking and she couldn't even stand from the pain in her body. "Wh-what happened?"

Shepard bit her lip, walking to the bed. "Long story short, you were teaching me how to perfect my lift…I lifted you and I didn't know how to catch you once you fell." Shepard sat down beside liara. "How ya feelin'?"

"No shepard's that is not what I meant." She said getting a little angry. "Did Daniel hit you again?" She said staring at the other bruise under the blondes eye.

"Yeah he did but it's alright…anyways!" Shepard smiled opening the bag and pulling out a huge cheeseburger. "You're gonna love this." Shepard handed her the burger, liara took it slowly still looking at the ugly purple mark. "You look really pretty when you just wake up by the way." Shepard sighed as she kicked off her shoes. "But then again you always do."

Liara blinked. Her brows furrowed with nothing but confusion and concern. "Shepard? Are you sure you are okay?"

Shepard pressed her lips together, "Hm. I think I'll be okay. I always am…let's just drop it. That'll make me feel better."

"Alright…" Liara mustered up the energy to sit up against the bed frame. "Thank you. Although, if you keep feeding me like I am a krogan then I'm not sure you will think of me very likely afterwards."

Shepard laughed, she got up and began to strip. "From what I heard you're one fourth krogan…"

Liaras eyes widen, she didn't know what to do, stare at the half naked Shepard in front of her or respond. "I…uh." She tried not to look by focusing her eyes on the burger. "I'm sorry. Excuse me?" She said forgetting totally all about what Shepard said.

Shepard threw her pants and shirt into a hamper, putting on a tight tank top and gym shorts. "I went to your house and your dad told me that you were part krogan. Hm, I guess we know why you're so feisty now." Shepard teased.

Liara took a bite of her cheeseburger, automatically falling in love. "While I have never been describe as feisty, I will not deny that I'm partly krogan on my fathers side."

"Yeah, that's true you're more flirty than anything." Shepard laughed.

Liara smiled cheekily, "I think I can say the same to you."

Shepard turned on her tv with a gasp. "Me? A flirt? Stop it!" The blonde flipped off the lights. "Good thing we don't have school tomorrow, you can stay here tonight, but I will say it can get pretty hectic in the morning."

"Your mother would allow us to sleep in the same room? Is there a guest room?" Liara said stretching her slightly less in pain body.

"Yeah. I mean sure you can get pregnant." Shepard said lying down beside liara. "But were not doing that…but as big of a flirt you are I might want to sleep with one eye open."

Liara laughed, letting herself relax. "I think I have made my feelings towards you clear Shepard."

Shepard turned on her side to face liara, "Oh? Is this about your blasto panties?"

Liara finished off the rest of her burger. "We are to never speak of that again."

"I don't know Li that's going to be pretty hard to forget, I never notice how much of a cute little butt you have." Shepard teased.

Before liara could respond with a sputtering excuse for a sentence, shepard's omni tool activated and began to ring out throughout the room.

"Incoming call from Miranda."

Shepard sat up giddily, "I've been waiting for this call all day." Shepard looked at liara. "How do I look? Am I okay? Wait what am I saying?" Shepard accepted the call with a huge smile on her face.

There she was. Miranda Lawson, looking more than beautiful. More than gorgeous. Words couldn't describe the beauty that she emitted when she was even just a face on a screen. She was smiling just as big as Shepard was when they saw each other. Liara was so envious of the "ice queen", the way Shepard looked at her with nothing but adoring eyes and nothing less, the way Shepard smiled even though her love was so far away. Liara wanted that. She needed that, but only from Shepard.

"God Miri, I miss you so much." Shepard swooned. "I just want to…feel you And smell you and be with you and just… just look at you and listen to you bitch about my underwear always lying around. Even though you secretly like wearing my underwear."

Miranda chuckled, "And there's that sense of humor I miss. I miss you too baby." Miranda cocked her head to the side, taking a double take "What the hell happen to you? Was it that low life son of a bitch Daniel?" She said almost reaching out to touch Shepard.

Shepard frowned , "We'll talk about it later. I promise. But enough about my health, how Australia?"

"We better or I'm coming back to the citadel to choke him to death with my biotics." The raven haired girl said becoming a little dark. Miranda sighed, "Anyways, bloody blazing hot. But you know what will make me feel better?" Miranda smiled.

Shepard wiggled her brow, "I think of a couple of things." Shepard teased, her voice becoming a little more huskier.

So they were still together? They are still together. That's why Shepard never dated anyone. Wow, who knew they loved each other this much that they are willing to sacrifice their freedom to just call each other theirs even from billions of miles away.

"No you perve." Miranda giggled, "Watch this cheesy scary movie marathon with me tonight? We haven't done anything like that since I moved, it's been too long."

Shepard bit her lip, "Sorry babe, I…i have company. They're staying the night."

Miranda folded her arms. "They? Do you mean she?" Her face harding.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck letting her blond locks cover her eyes. "Well, you know technically she's monogender. Soooo really she's neither boy or girl. But she does have the female reproductive organs yes. Buuuut-"

"Addison." Miranda said holding up a hand, "Who is she?"

Shepard winced, "Liara."

Liaras heart was pounding through her ears. She didn't know Shepard and Miranda were "technically" still together, everyone had thought they had broken up. Did she over step boundaries that she didn't even know existed? It would have been a nice heads up from tori if she had of known about Miranda and Shepard. It actually hurt liara, she really thought her and Shepard were going to turn into…something. But now that Miranda's back in the picture- scratch that, it was like liara had a picture of her and Shepard in a frame only to take it out of the frame and find out that the portrait was folded and the folded half had Miranda on it. So basically she should say now that's she's seen the full picture, there was no way her and Shepard could be.

Miranda nodded, "Hm. Nice girl. Where is she?" Miranda deadpanned.

"Right beside me." Shepard frowned, "You're not mad at me are you Miri?"

Miranda paused, "…No, why would I?"

Shepard felt her body ease when she let out a sigh. "Good, you had me-"

"It's not like I love my girlfriend dearly, and want to spend time with her but instead she would rather be with another girl instead of her LOYAL girlfriend." Miranda snapped. "Oh wait that's exactly what's happening!"

"Jesus Miranda. I'm not gonna do anything…freaky." Shepard said.

"Do I Addison? I've been at that bloody school! All those girls will kill just to be with you! And now you have one of them on your bed?!" Miranda said, her voice becoming a little more hostile.

Shepard rolled her eyes, "I'm not doing this right now."

"Right. You're perfectly right, I'll talk to you when you realize what's important SHEPARD." And with that Miranda ended the call, the only sound was the disembodied beeping of the omni tool, topping off the anything but comfortable silence between Shepard and liara.

"I'm sorry." They both said.

"For what?" They both said again.

Shepard laughed, "You go first."

Liara smiled with a nod as she looked down at her tangled hands. "Right. I'm sorry for potentially destroying you and Miranda's relationship."

Shepard pressed her lips together, "Yeah. No worries though…her and I aren't really…together."

Liaras heart fluttered, "Really?" She said sounding a little to excited, "I mean I…I just though from hearing your phone call that you two were still romantically involved."

"It's complicated…but isn't it always?" Shepard laughed, "I feel like I'm missing my other half when she's not here. You know that saying that the glass is half full not half empty? How could you be full anything if you don't have your other half?"

Liara furrowed her brows. "I think…I think I understand." Liara smiled. "I didn't expect you be like this when I first met you Shepard."

Shepard chuckled, "Like what?"

"Emotional. Pleasant. Caring. Thoughtful." Liara blushed, "Charming…"

Shepard grinned, "Stop flirting with me gosh! Liara you big flirt, I'm gonna tell my mother you're trying to get hot with me!"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Liara was too tense, she could feel Shepard only inches away from in the dark quiet room. Her heat and presence caressing liaras back, it was more soothing than it sounded though, She could always feel herself about to drift off but immediately opening her eyes when she felt shepard's burning stare on her again.

"Liara?" The voice was quiet and calm. But it shook liara like a hurricane.

Liaras heart skipped a beat."Yes?" She said almost unable to hear.

The blonde paused, "Why aren't you sleep?" It was odd question, maybe it was the way she said it or how it was worded, but it was sensible.

"I-I do not know…are you having a hard time sleeping as well?" Liara whispered.

"A little." Shepard said just as quiet.

It wasn't awkward, it was beyond comfortable. So comfortable that it was weird, it felt almost too natural.

"Shepard, if you do not mind me asking, why do you have so many scars?" Liara said meekly.

It got even quieter. So quiet that you could hear the little buzz you hear when it's beyond silent in a room. There was a wall of tension between them, the air so thick liara could choke on it if she breathed to fast.

"I have a dark past liara. It hasn't always been the best but I made due with what I had for the sake of my family. I keep it all behind closed doors, but I guess…I could let you know." Shepard sighed, "I trust you. I grew up on earth back in London, as you know, but what you don't know is I was…in a gang. I did some pretty bad stuff that I'm not proud of. But throughout the times where me and my gang would run through the streets I would get a little cut up from time to time, some serious. Some not."

Liara turned to face Her friend, "Shepard."

The blonde wiped away some stray tears that ran down her jaw onto the bed. "I guess I'm not how you imagined me now huh?"

Liara didn't say anything, she wrapped her arms around the blondes torso tucking her head into the crock of shepard's neck. She was surprised at her own actions as much as Shepard was. Even in her blasto panties that she had to sleep in she felt bold.

Shepard began to unwind when she felt liaras heart beat was also beating fast. She wrapped her arms around liara snuggling closer. She was so soft, softer than Miranda. Her skin had been smoother than Shepard had imagined just because she didn't have those little hairs that humans did, which felt amazing against shepard's slight rougher skin. Liara breathed deeply, inhaling shepard's slightly scented skin, and partly because it had felt so good and such a relief to be in shepard's muscular arms. She completely would have no problem staying like this forever.

"Thank you." Shepard whispered. She tilted the asaris head up to look into her eyes. "Really."

Liara smiled, "No worries…" her stomach was in knots and she could barely feel her body as it went numb, she could have sworn that the room was not only spinning but drifting through the galaxy, swaying back and forth through like a boat in the water. She had a tearing feeling in her stomach, it wasn't painful just the feeling of anxiousness making her stomach flip and toss. Like as if someone had been tickling her from the inside with the lightest feather. Her heart was no longer in her chest but in her throat filling her ears with the fast bumping.

"A-am I really awake?"liara sputtered, Knowing what happened the last time that she had been in this very situation it had only been a state of comatose.

Shepard chuckled, her eyes switching back and forth to liaras eyes to her plump blue lips. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

There was hesitation, Shepard was definitely on the verge of kissing liara even though she knew it would start nothing but problems, and besides they were friends. Good friends! Nothing more, nothing less. She didn't want things to be awkward between them because she truly enjoyed liaras company and she was such a sweet person, even her lips were almost as irresistible as a free million dollar check.

"We better get some sleep…I was hoping garrus and tali would meet us for breakfast and we could go see the new blasto movie. Tali suggested it." Shepard said nonchalantly, letting go of the asaris chin.

Liara blinked, of course tali did. "That…that actually sounds nice." Liara laid there stiff, not knowing if it was okay to return to shepard's welcoming neck crook after they had both felt a little uneasy about the almost kiss.

Shepard smiled, tightening her hold on liara. Pulling her closer. "Good. Just some friends going out to have a good time."

Liara laid quietly for a second before easing into shepard's touch. The asari laid her legs closer to Shepard's, burying her face in the blondes neck. "Yes. Friends."

She didn't care if her and Shepard remained friends forever, as long as she didn't mind doing this every night and always being with her. It felt better than amazing being in shepard's arms, she fit so perfectly, like she was made to be here for the rest of her life.

Liaras eyes widened when she let out a small moan involuntarily, she blushed when she heard a little laugh coming from her friend. Shepard massaged liaras rigid but surprisingly soft crest, taking the fringe between her index finger and thumb.

"Sorry. I've just always been so interested in these." Shepard grinned when liara arched slightly against her even though she tried her hardest not to. "Does it feel that good?"

Shepard was human. Liara had to take that into consideration, she didn't know how intimate the asari crest could be. If only she could stop moaning long enough to tell her, but something made her not want.

"Goddess…yes." Liara whispered breathlessly.

Shepard felt a pang in her stomach as liaras breath tickled her neck. She could feel the asaris burning cheeks against her skin. It was official. There was definitely some sexual tension between them.


	5. Chapter 5- guess who came to breakfast

**A/n: Hey guys so I was looking through the documents if my really old computer and I stumbled across my first day of high school diary. Lol I thought it was really funn and I wanted to share it so here it goes. 14 year old darkoslim. Day 1**

**Today I looked fabulous but that's nothing the ordinary, I got lost a couple of times but in all I think I got my classes down and I know where to go because I'm just that amazing. The only thing that sucked about today was of all things I was put in front of the ratchetes, loudmouth bitch in the class that I've loathed since second grade, she was super mean to me all the time and I hate her with a fiery passion that only someone like her could ignite in me. But that bitch can go die because she WILL NOT ruin this year for me, I'm just so confused to why god would do this to me?! Like I seriously asked him, please don't let me have any classes with her and guess what he did put the bitch in a fucking 90 minute class with me sitting right in front of her! Like wtf?! Anyhow today I told this girl I liked her, it was a lie of course but I have mix feelings about her my emotions are just going wild you know?! I can't control my clit! I kinda just felt like having sex which I wasn't going to have sex and still haven't, I thought she could at least make out with me and that'd satisfy me enough to get through the year. Yes, the year, the struggles real.**

* * *

><p>Liara woke up first. She felt a comfortable, warm, weight intertwined with her body. She shivered when she felt a hot wind constantly coming and going, warming the top of her crest and then leaving it cold. When liara remember last night her heart began to pump rapidly in against her ribcage, so much had happened. Her and Shepard ALMOST kissed, and yes maybe things were moving to fast but Shepard was human and from liaras many nights studying human teenage behavior, just for the sake of wanting to be able to relate to Shepard more only to make a fool of herself when she used "tired" slang that humans apparently didn't use anymore. She did learn however, teenagers are overly dramatic and live for the drama in their lives. Some purposely get in relationships to just get themselves hurt because maybe they get some sort of sick pleasure out of it? This and the protheans were the most interesting thing liara had ever heard of. Maybe humans were more complex than they came off as or maybe they're so simple that they just seem complicated? None the less, this almost kiss meant something. Something that's going to lead to something bad. The only casualties that would suffer if liara and Shepard had even attempted a relationship would be…well. Everyone.<p>

Because even liara knows that at school nothings a secret. It's never spoken out loud but always there in everyone's mind. One person knows something, then that means five other people know too and well if six people know that means at least one whole class knows by then and so on. Just like that time liara and Shepard came into bio together everyone started a rumor that they were in the bathroom fucking each other's brains out. Literally. People said that liara was so powerful that if the sex is so good she could kill you…"I mean she is pureblood after all." They would say.

That rumor disturbed liara. How the hell did they know her confidential medical files? And even if she does have two asaris as her mother and father that didn't necessarily mean she was an ardat-yakshi, plus when the ardat-yakshi kills their lover it's very peaceful and sensual. Not…whatever everyone else thought.

But what if she was born ardat-yashi? Liara wanted to ask Shepard would she even pursue one, more specifically liara. (A/n: That would make an awesome story btw! Can someone make that?)

"Are you okay?" Liara heard a quiet groggy voice say.

The asari felt a very pleasant tingle at her core. She had always been attracted to shepard's voice but now it was about beyond the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She just hoped Shepard wouldn't talk a lot or she would have change her panties.

"Yes. I am, why do you ask?" Liara said trying her hardest not to shake in shepard's arms.

The blonde shifted slightly so liara could bring her legs closer. "You look like you're thinking about something. And you're shaking." Shepard rubbed liaras soft arms feeling every goosebumps under her palms.

"I'm starting to feel warmer." Liara said feeling warmth cover her cheeks.

"I know, you're blushing." Shepard looked down at her companion. "Are you still shy around lil ole me?"

"I'm sorry?" Liara said.

"Don't be so coy blueberry. You're always blushing, aren't you comfortable around me?" Shepard teased.

Liara felt so small in shepard's arms, not just because she was a good six inches shorter than the blonde but because Shepard had this assertive dominance about her that liara fell helpless too.

"Well to be quite honest you are very…intimidating Shepard." Liara said.

"But we're friends. And I'm not gonna bite probably." Shepard smiled.

They were definitely friends, otherwise why would liara be in shepard's bed at five in the morning? Unless liara was a prostitute and she want that, but she had no doubt in her mind that were something circulating about that she was.

"The fact that you would even imply that you would in any situation makes me nervous." Liara said.

How could Shepard be so comfortable? Yes, liara did feel the occasional skip in her heart beat, but that was it. Her words were always controlled and cool, unlike liaras whos had always been all over the place.

"You know…" Shepard started again. "On a totally non rapist I'm gonna take advantage of you after this type level. It feels good to have someone to hold on to again…"

Liara parted her lips to say something but closed them, actually wanting to think about what she should say. Was she just a replacement for Miranda? Even if she was, liara didn't mind. Shepard was her friend, and if she needed her she would be there for her even though the thought of Shepard just wanting her for selfish comfort and nothing else made liaras stomach twist. But Shepard wasn't like that, not entirely.

"I was scared about sleeping with you, I thought that you would feel a little…uncomfortable and I had my doubts too. I usually have nightmares so I'm glad I didn't have any so I don't have to talk about it." Shepard said.

Liara blinked, "I would not force anything out of you Shepard if you didn't wish to share." Liara continued, "But that doesn't mean I will not ever find out."

Shepard snorted humorously. "Right…I want to be completely honest with you liara. I miss Miranda. And being with you makes me feel a whole lot better, you make me smile and laugh, you just make me really happy and sometimes I don't know why."

Liara couldn't help but grin, "I feel the same way Shepard. I really enjoy your company more than anyone I have met before, you bring out something in me that I can't quite comprehend."

That made shepard's heart flutter, but why? Shit. Of course she was falling for liara, How could she possibly not? Yeah, She had Miranda. Well…actually she didn't. Miranda was billions of miles away while liara was right here in her arms and man, did it feel good. Right, is the more appropriate word for it.

Shepard shot up, throwing the covers off her to stand up. She hoped liara didn't notice the sudden change in her heart beat when she said those words. It would be a dead giveaway.

"Do you need something? Water? Juice? Food?" Shepard said feeling sweat forming on her brow.

Liara smacked down the avalanche of covers to get a good look at Shepard. "Are you alright?" She said becoming a little nervous at shepard's sudden change.

Shepard gave a grin. "Yeah, no, fine." The grin looked forced.

Liara furrowed her brows, "Are you sure? Did…did I do something wrong?"

Shepard ran her hands threw her hair, beginning to run them down her tired face. She rubbed roughly at the bruises under both her eyes. They began to throb, along with the pounding deep behind her brows.

"Nonono. I'm Just…tired, a little confused. I'd rather not have my plate full today…" Shepard actived her omnitool, you're not suppose to sleep with them on but Shepard always forgot plus, Miranda might call. "We have to meet garrus and tali in two. Then that stupid party's Kelly chambers throwing tonight."

Liara was taken back, "You do not like parties?"

The blonde stretched her mouth to one side. "Not really the party type honestly…I know it's weird coming from me but just another one of those things people don't ask and just assume about."

"I understand, tali begged me to go. I wasn't going to until…" liara stopped in her tracks.

Shepard had been typing away in her omni tool, but stopped when she notice the hesitation in liaras voice.

"Until? Is there someone there you want to see?"

You could say that. "Well…"

The blonde felt an emptiness in the pit of her stomach, "Its alright, I'm not gonna pry it out of you."

Liara felt her shoulders fall with relief, but she also caught on to the tone in shepard's voice. Sadness? Anger? Jealousy.

Before liara could respond, the two became deadly quite when the noise of the front door being opened traveled up the stairs. The voices were quiet but Shepard easily made out tali's almost Russian like accent. Or that's what Shepard thought it sounded like. Liara and Shepard only stared at each other both of them knowing exactly what the other was thinking, "What the hell are the doing here so early?"

Liara pointed toward the door as if they were spies on a mission, creeping around in a secret facility. Shepard tip toed over to the door, just as she was two feet away she banged her pinky toe against her desk terminal. She gritted her teeth until they felt as if they might crack. Ignoring liaras sudden bits of giggles she muffled with a pillow. The blonde leapt over to the door with her "injured" foot in the air…or at least as far as she could muster.

She leaned close to the door to hear the whispers downstairs, tori of course being the loudest. She sounded excited, as far as Shepard could tell but why? Shepard squinted her eyes thinking that the intense focus would help somehow.

"Hello Mrs. Shepard. Nice to see you again. Where's Addison? Is she-"

The voice was shushed. The voice. That voice. More importantly that accent. It had been thicker than Shepard remember but that was only a slight relief to her assumptions of who that voice belonged to.

"Wait. Wait." Shepard covered her mouth. The throbbing of her toe completely out of mind.

Shepard turned to liara, who was sitting in her bed waiting for any response. In her bed. In her hanar panties. Panties. Liara.

"Oh fuck!" Shepard shouted quietly. "Stay here. Do not leave this room if you do not want to die." Shepard whispered to her friend.

"By who?" Liara said a little more alert.

"By my crazy jealous type ex- kinda girlfriend. Probably." Shepard knew she wasn't making any sense but instead of making coherent sentences she threw liara some shorts and one of her bioball hoodies. "Here! Put this-"

Shepard felt a cold sweat run down her face when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Maybe she was over reacting? I mean Miranda was marginally an understanding person…well except the time Kelly tried hitting on Shepard and Miranda basically threw her through a wall. Dear lord be with us.

Shepard mouthed, "don't leave."

The blonde slipped out of her door, locking it behind her. Just for good measure. It felt bad to lock liara up but it was for her safety along with anyone in a ten mile radius.

"Addison?"

Shepard did some type of jump spin move toward the voice, "Sorry!…mom…?" Shepard leaned against her door cooly. "W-what's up?"

Hannah Furrowed her brows, "Okay?…anyhow, where's your little friend? Your friends are waiting downstairs and they have a surprise." Hannah smiled, but it quickly faded away when she got a good look at Shepard. "You're not even dressed! Did you just wake up?"

"Mum. Ma. Mom. Don't worry about anything but what might that surprise be?" Shepard said nervously.

"Wait a minute." Hannah reached up and caressed her daughters face, "Who did that to you?"

Shepard pushed her moms hands away but half or her wished she didn't she loved her moms soothing motherly touch.

"I'm fine. Between biotic practice and bioball I'm lucky to be in one piece." Shepard lied.

Her mother gave a smile. A hurt one. "Be careful love." She could feel the lie drift into her ears but she pushed it away. "They're waiting."

Shepard took a deep breath, she knew what lied down there. She could face it or run from it. But if you run, it'll always be running right there after you.

Shepard walked down the stairs. They seemed longer than they had ever been before like twenty steps had just been added. She could feel her sweaty palms underneath the railing leaving a trail of moistness down the wood. She reached the bottom and just as she thought Miranda Lawson was looking dead at her. And she was looking right back.

It took shepard's breath away. It was like seeing someone come back from the dead and all the video calls they had been having were just dreams. She looked the same a little taller but then again shepard's thoughts were far away from her height and instead she was thinking about how beautiful her spharrie eyes were, and how her silky raven hair complimented her fair skin were and how her face was topped off with those big pouty pink lips. Shepard wanted her. Like she had fantasized about thousands of times like a horny fourteen year old boy.

Shepard walked forward first surprisingly, "What are you doing here? I-I thought…"

"That we'd never see each other again?" Miranda finished.

"Well. No. I mean after graduation I could've came to see you but…"

Miranda closed the distance between them, wrapping her slender arms around shepard's neck with their lips inches away. Parted and ready and most of all begging to be kissed.

"That's too long for me."

Shepard was still in shock honestly, she knew for a fact before coming down the stairs her "girlfriend" had been down there. But why now? How? When?

Shepard didn't care though. She made the next move, she pecked Miranda on the lips wrapping her arms around her waist bring her even closer. The atmosphere was thick. But not awkward. Not for Miranda and Shepard at least, tali and garrus on the other hand…not some much.

"Oh keelah." Tali whispered. "This is not gonna end well."

But Shepard didn't care. Not then. Shepard closed the gap again but this time longer. She could feel her self let out a deep breath through her nose she didn't realize she's been holding in. Miranda stood on her tippy toes to lean further into the kiss, it was soft, but hungry, caring but desperate. Shepard missed the way Miranda's body pressed against hers, the way she smiled into the kiss because it felt just that damn good. How shepard always would never be the one to break the kiss because she would miss it when it was gone. The smell of Miranda's perfume tickled the blondes nose bring back memories of moments she wanted to relive. The kiss felt the same. The feelings were definitely still there. The tingle and passion both of them felt were complete giveaways. It burned their lips and left them feeling almost numb once they parted.

"Ewww." Tori groaned.

"Pancakes?" Shepard said licking her lips.

"Lip gloss." Miranda corrected, holding shepard's hands. She swung them back and forth. She loved this, being back with Shepard. She was happy again.

Shepard kissed Miranda on the lips again. "That's really freaking good." She said when she pulled away.

Miranda laughed, making Shepard grin as wide as she could. "I think you're just hungry."

Garrus clears his throat, "Which reminds me. Even though I never forgot…We better get going to breakfast or we'll way off schedule."

"Agreed. So, where's liara?" Tali chimed.

Shepard's heart stopped, maybe if she didn't show she was nervous Miranda wouldn't think that something happened between liara and her. But that's kinda hard when your hands sweat like a fucking pig. Thanks dad for you freakish hereditary glandular problems.

"Oh she's…uh upstairs getting ready." Shepard said calmly. Wait her and Miranda aren't even dating. They kinda called it quits before she left. But that kiss? Shit, that was a different story.

Miranda cocked a brow, "In your room? Hm…she was here last night and now she's here this morning. She spends awfully a lot of time in your room."

Garrus mandibles twitched with amusement, he was use to the jealous Miranda and the overly nervous Shepard conversations. "Didn't liara stay the night Shepard?"

Shepard shot him a death glare, "Watch it vakarian."

"I better tell liara to stay far away." Tori said.

"No, no need. It's fine." Miranda smiled. It was fake but Shepard knew it was only for Tori's sake. "Liaras a friend."

Shepard felt a million of birds being released in her stomach, "I'll go get her and we'll head out."

"This is gonna make my day." Garrus snickered.

Tali shook her head, "This for will be a very eventful day for sure. Keelah liara."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So…Miranda. Did…" Shepard scratched her head. Beads of sweat on the verge of rolling down her face, but the didn't. Luckily. "What the fuck?"

Miranda had her arms crossed, she hadn't said anything since they sat down at the diner. Choras diner. That had been Miranda and shepard's safe haven to get away from school and just relax together. The diner was always full of kids from school and today it was packed with teenagers, soon enough they'd all move to kelly chambers party and drink the night away. It was weird for Miranda to suggest this place of all places when garrus asked where to. "choras den, has the most tolerable food on the citadel." She said and since then she hadn't said a word.

They sat a circle table. Garrus in front of Shepard, tali beside garrus and liara, and Shepard between liara and Miranda. The perfect seating for the perfect awkward, tedious heart pounding breakfast.

"Well…" Miranda began to stir the sugar in her lemonade around. Shepard watched the glass sweat with water- she knew exactly what that felt like. Staring at the droplet fall on to the table beneath it.

"Does that sum it up?" Miranda finished.

Shepard sat up straight, she looked around the table everyone staring at her waiting for a response.

"What?" The blonde said.

"What's wrong Shepard? You don't look to good." Garrus said in a sarcastic voice.

Shepard Rolled her eyes, "Blow me."

"Blow me?" Liara repeated.

Shepard smiled. She started to answer but another voice began to speak.

"Oh you know, to preform oral sex…of course you're asari you should know about that you've done it enough times probably." Miranda said nonchalantly. "But that's just a guess."

Shepard, garrus and tali winced.

Liara furrowed her brows, "Excuse me?"

Shepard grabbed Miranda's wrist, almost yanking her out of her seat. "I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"I think you've mad the abruptly clear." Miranda said twisting in shepard's grip. But it only got tighter.

The two barged out of the diner into the bright artificial sun of the citadel outside.

"You're acting like you're two years old." Shepard scolded.

Miranda crossed her arms, "Damn bloody right I am! This is suppose to be about you and I! Not garrus tali and some new…new hussy!"

The two looked at each other for the first time it felt like.

Shepard's face softened, an amused smirk plastered on her lips. The blonde came closer, her eyes locked with Miranda's. She also saw Miranda become less tense, her face the same but still less serious. Shepard smoothened the wrinkles on Miranda's forehead, laying a light kiss on top.

Miranda leaned in closer and laid her head on shepard's chest. Closing her eyes and relaxing in shepard's embrace. Her arms were still crossed though.

The taller girl rested her head on top of Miranda's, rubbing her back gently. "Hussy?"

Miranda giggle and attempted to push Shepard away but she couldn't escape. Not that she wanted to. She wrapped her arms around shepard's waist.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	6. Chapter 6- Two peas in a pod

**a/n: Hi guys! So I've been struggling with writing a chapter because I couldn't think about what to write next. But I finally got it! So enjoy review follow and fav! And there will be more soon. Also, I think I can say this for every writer that when I get reviews hearing your feedback really gets me thinking and helps the story flow better. So thank you for reading following, faving and reviewing because I really do smile and read everyone your guys reviews b/c it really means a lot... And now in gonna let you read and stop being cheesy. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Over the long, Shepard deprived weekend liara had faded back into the background. Yes, Shepard deprived. Once breakfast at choras dinner ended on a uncomfortable note. Liara headed back to shepard's house with of course, Miranda in tow, and gathered her things. They said their goodbyes and liara just left, knowing now that Miranda was probably lying upstairs in shepard's bed instead of her, her and shepard's fun that they had for a short amount of time was drawing to a close. It…it angered liara. Who was Miranda to just waltz back into shepard's life unexpectedly? Well, she had always been there liara supposed, but not like this. Shepard was just fine without Miranda in her life, as far as liara could tell anyways. She didn't hate Miranda, nor did she hold Shepard accountable. It was just…she thought her and Shepard could have something. Typical life of liara, the joke is always on her.<p>

As liara walked down the hallway to her next class, biotics 101, she began to think more and more about how this would all play out. She had heard that Miranda had in fact enrolled back into school, and that she probably had every class with Shepard. Which meant that instead of Liara having Shepard all to herself because of their new found friendship, Miranda would take Shepard and lock her up away from everyone else, like she did when she was here a year ago.

The halls were empty, and course liara was alone. The perfect scene for something terribly wrong to happen. Liara hastily walked to her class. You know that feeling you get when you're running up the stairs and you feel that little…presents chasing after you? Liara felt that. And it got closer and closer. Until, she heard her name. That voice, she hated that voice.

Kai leng. Liara guessed he had heard about how much time she had been spending with Shepard, and now that Miranda was back liara also guessed that he thought no one could protect her because Shepard would be too busy with Miranda. Which, was partly true. Liara had never knew why he loathed Shepard and Miranda so much. Liara had, at first, just suspected he was just a bully, but no he targeted anyone who was friends with Shepard. Sure, he messed with people who weren't friends with Shepard but overall that's who he choose to bully the most. Now, it was liaras turn.

Liara turned to face the Asian boy. Her Heart pounding a mile a minute as she found out the voice had in fact been his. He gave the asari a twisted smile as he hovered over her like a tower. Liara made eye contact and kept her feet planted to the ground. His eyes were scornful and his stare was icy, but liara had found it harder to stare in the eyes of Shepard. Somehow, that gave her confidence.

Kai was a little closer than necessary, which only made his height over the asari even more intimidating.

Liara gulped, hoping he couldn't see the fear in her eyes. "Yes?"

He saw. His smile grew wider, he was enjoying this. It Made liara shudder out of disgust.

"What are you doing all alone little asari?" He said coming closer.

Liara backed up, "I…I was just going to class." Liara backed up even more. "I should hurry before the bell rings."

Kai leng stepped closer a slimy smirk on his face, "What's the rush? We have about…five minutes."

Liara eyes were darting back and forth toward her escape and Kai lengs eyes. "I uh...that's not very long." Liara bagged up to a locker. Trapped. Just as he planned.

Kai leng put his arms on the lockers on the both sides of liaras head. "It's long enough." He said his voice becoming lower and more…primal.

Liara pushed her head back against the locker somehow she thought she would push back the locker and make space between them. She didn't know what to expect. What was he going to do? She kinda thought he was going to beat her up but it seems like…he's making a different approach with her.

Footsteps. Liaras shoulders slouched with relief when she saw the disappointment on Kai lengs face as he backed up, but he still stood there, making liara too afriad to try to escape. The footsteps got closer and closer until an asari rounded the coner, sha'ira. She glanced at the two before stopping completely and taking a good look.

"What are you two doing out here? Together." Sha'ira said eyeing Kai leng.

Liara begged that Sha'iras eyes would drift to her, someone could save her.

Sha'ira locked eyes with liara. Liaras eyes became wide and darted from Kai leng to shi'ara rapidly, but shi'ara just looked away. She knew liara needed help. She saw it. Liara saw it. Even Kai leng saw it.

The three stared at each other, Kai at liara, liara at sha'ira and sha'ira at Kai.

Anxiety swelled in liaras chest. She could get away now. Sha'ira opened her mouth to say something.

"I-" The late bell rung through the hall. Sha'ira looked at liara one more time before looking away. "Never mind…I'm going to be late." The asari scurried away from the two. She just left. What a bitch.

Kai lengs hands returned to the lockers beside liaras head. "Now where were we?"

Liara felt goosebumps cover her entire body, and not in a good way. Not like with Shepard. _Oh goddess, Shepard save me. _

"What do you want?" Liara said trying her hardest not to stutter.

Kai leng smirked, "You." The Asian grabbed liaras face by the chin harshly. "Look at me!" He whispered loudly. He looked liara in the eyes, holding her in place. He leaned beside her face.

"You know, I've never fuck an asari before. Especially a pureblood bitch like yourself." He chuckled darkly.

Liara struggled to get her face free, she pushed him with all of her strength. He only laughed more, pinning her arms against the lockers above her head with one swift movement.

"Hm a little feisty? I like that." Kai smiled.

Liara never felt so vulnerable in her life. She felt so open. Where would he attack next? What was his next move?

"Help! Help!" Liara began to yell, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Or that she had the courage to even speak.

Kai leng activated his biotics, he formed a small kinetic barrier around them, just big enough for the two of them. It didn't matter though, liara couldn't speak, she started to choke on the fresh tears running down her freckled cheeks.

"No one can hear you. No ones gonna save you. Not even your precious little blonde headed bitch Shepard." Kai leng smiled, "You might want to get comfortable I have something in store for you."

0000000000000000000

Shepard sighed.

She stared at the clock on the silver metal wall of the gymnasium. Class was almost over in five minutes and still no liara. Where could she be? Shepard hadn't heard from her all weekend, the blonde didn't go to Kelly chambers party that night either, even though liara probably went. At the time she much rather just stay in with Miranda and watch movies all night. Which they did. But Shepard had that nagging feeling in the back of her head saying, "Go! Liara might need your help or she needs someone to be there with her." Shepard was almost positive that if liara went tali did too, but tali isn't really…helpful.

Shepard wiped the sweat from her neck and forehead. She notice sha'ira had came in late also and asked if she had seen liara in hallway or anything, to which she replied. "No I haven't...Shepard about that kiss in the auditorium, you didn't tell Miranda did you? Because...proms coming up and I don't want a broken nose."

Shepard just rolled her eyes and said no, even though she might tell Miranda if sha'ira had anything to do with liaras disappearance.

Shepard bent over to get a sip of water. First, she let the water run over her lips enjoying the cold liquid that cooled her body a little. The blonde took a hefty gulp, feeling the water run down her throat. The gym always had the best water, it was always cool and it didn't barely come out the faucet like the rest of them, to the point where you had to basically tongue fuck the hole to get some water out.

Shepard's eyes went wide when she felt something being stuck up her butt from the outside of her shorts. The blonde leaped away from the protruder. Whipping around throwing a punch on instinct.

"Calm down." Miranda laughed, dodging the punch, thankfully.

Shepard's shoulders dropped In relief. She bagged against the cool wall, watching Miranda laugh.

"Very mature Miri." Shepard smiled while shaking her head. "That's something I would do."

"I know. That's why I did it." Miranda said taking a slight sip of water.

Shepard dunked Miranda's head in the water only letting up until the girl began to cough.

"What the hell!" Miranda wheezed.

Shepard doubled over with laughter, "Paybacks a bitch."

Miranda patted on her chest before straightening her clothes and hair. "I could've died you arse."

"I could've gotten bum raped you arse." Shepard retorted back.

"I'd rather get bum raped than drowned." Miranda said.

Shepard chuckled, "Of course you would've you like that shit you hussy."

They walked closer to each other both of them slightly laughing.

"Who are you calling a hussy?" Miranda smiled. "If you wanna go we can go!"

Shepard scooped Miranda up gaining a squeal out of the girl. "Don't make me body slam you."

Miranda clung to shepard's shirt and wrapped her arms around shepard's neck and her legs around shepard's waist.

"Come on let's go to lunch." Shepard said as she carried Miranda out the door of the gym.

"Lola!"

Shepard and Miranda looked towards the voice, James came rushing down the hallway to Shepard.

"What? What's wrong?" Shepard said letting Miranda down.

James hunched over, panting for air to fill his lungs. "Nurses office…Now!"

"What? Why? Whose hurt?"

"Liara's-"

The blonde shot down hallway, luckily the bell hadn't rung yet or there would be a sea of people. Shepard ran through the hallway that liara had been down moments before. Shepard came to a stop when she saw a huge hole in the side of the wall where the lockers use to be, birds had flown in and had been scattered throughout the rest of the hall.

Shepard ran a hand through her hair, "Holy fuck." Shepard looked around, "Where the fuck are the teachers?"

Shepard began running before someone came. The blonde barged into the nurses office almost making the sweet nurse, Chakawas jump in her seat.

"Shepard? May I help you?" Chakawas asked in her usual polite voice.

"Where's liara? Is she okay?" Shepard asked hastily.

"She's in the bac-"

"Thanks." Shepard jogged over to the door in the back, slowly opening door. Just in case she had been asleep. "Oh by the way you might want to tell principle Anderson it to head down to the F building." Before chakawas could answer she shut the door.

The room was quiet. And liara was even quieter. Shepard saw the asari lying down on the examination table on her side her breathing steady and slow. She must've been sleep.

The blonde walked over to liara, barely stepping when she walked. She stood over liara, looking down at her friend with concern. She was curled up and even though she was asleep you could see the pain on her face. Her brows were furrowed and usually smiling lips were in a sad frown. Shepard sat down beside her slowly, doing her best not to disturb her.

Shepard winced when liara face changed and she rolled over.

"Help me..." She mumbled.

Shepard looked back toward the door. She shouldn't be here. What if liara woke up? How would she explain why she was so close? The blonde looked back at her friend.

Her lip was busted, she had a bruise under her right eye and a comple of random cuts all over her face, the biggest one running down her left cheek.

Shepard reached out to caress her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Liaras eyes fluttered open, "Shepard?" Liara felt woozy as she sat up. "What…what's going on? Where's Kai leng?" She yelled.

"Shhhh." Shepard whispered. "You're okay." The blonde brushed her thumb against liara cheek.

"Shepard..." Liaras eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I was so scared."

Shepard put her hands on the side liaras face, her thumb pushing away the tears like a windshield wiper.

"What happened li? Kai leng...he hurt you? What he do to you? And don't leave anything out." Shepard said.

Liara sniffled and clenched her eyes close to stop the tears. Everything hurt. But Shepard was healing her slowly. Liara was distraught but her heart swelled for the care Shepard gave her.

"He..." Liara opened her bloodshot, glossy eyes. "He touched me and-and he…."

"Did he rape you?"

Liara shook her head, "No, he tried." Shepard let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. "I got away but not with out a fight."

Shepard wiped liaras face. "I see." Shepard smiled wryly. "Hey, we have matching bruises."

Liara smiled through the tears, "Two peas in a pod."

Shepard didn't want to tell liara, but next time she saw Kai leng. She would kill him. Anyway she could, choking him, biotics, gun, beating him. She would do it though. If she ever saw him again. It would be his last time being able to see if she had anything to say about it. She was angry even though it didn't show.

"Come on, let me take you home." Shepard said.

Liara furrowed her brows. "We still have hours left in school."

"It's fine. I'll take care of it." Shepard picked liara up off the table carrying her towards the door.

Liara ignored her blush and her protests and laid her head on shepard's shoulder. "Thank you Addison."

0000000000000000

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Shepard asked again. "I could crash here tonight to take care of you, since your parents are out."

"Crash here?" Liara questioned.

Shepard smiled, "Stay the night."

The asari of course wanted to stay more than ever but what about Miranda? No doubt she would be upset.

"What about Miranda will she not be mad?" Liara asked.

Shepard sat down beside liara on her bed, "Nah…I'm just taking care of a friend."

Liara nodded, "Right…but…I really don't want to be-"

"Li it's fine. It's just one night. What's wrong with that?" Shepard reassured.

"Okay…okay I would like for you to stay Shepard." Liara smiled.

Shepard grinned, "Awesome. We're gonna have the best time ever!"

**_Ten minutes later…_**

Shepard laid beside the sprawled out sleeping liara. The hem of her shirt was rolled up her stomach revealing slight bruises and her slightly toned stomach. Liaras lips were slightly parted and her arms lied lifelessly on her sides.

Shepard chuckled as she she slowly pulled down liaras shirt. Making sure not to wake her. Yeah, that's right shepard's a gentleman. Or gentlewomen.

The blonde watched the Beauty sleep soundlessly. Shepard ran the back of her hand down liaras face and down her arms feeling the goosebumps. She couldn't resist, Shepard began to softly kiss liaras neck. So soft she didn't even get response. Up liaras jawline and to the corner of her lips. Then, when she realized liara had whispered her name in her sleep and she wasn't awake. She kissed liara. Her lips were so soft. And warm. Shepard fell asleep like that. With liaras sweet lips on hers, and their bodies intertwined.


End file.
